Rutger Hemoglobin
Rutger Hemoglobin is a Clothing Vendor whose booth is located in the Paradox Vendor Area of Nexus Tower. As a tailor, Rutger Hemoglobin has earned much reputation for his clothing business, and across the LEGO Universe he is hailed as the Sultan of Suits and Poobah of Pantaloon-production. However, he is not nearly as skilled a builder as he is a tailor, once leading Doctor Overbuild to ban Rutger from the Assembly Annex.Championship Build Contest 1: Spooky Property! At one point, Rutger Hemoglobin borrowed Meyer Muckrake's Thinking Hat from Gwen Tweenbangle, lending the pop star his hair gel. Ironically, without his hair gel, Rutger's hairdo was ruined, so the vampire used the Thinking Hat to cover up his messy hair. While wearing the Thinking Hat, Rutger came up with the idea of selling capes. Players are sent by Gwen Tweenbangle to return Rutger Hemoglobin's hair gel. Despite his inability to use a mirror, Rutger is able to use the hair gel to restore his hairdo. No longer needing the Thinking Hat, he hands it over to players and asks them to return it to Meyer Muckrake. Rutger decides to create a purple dye using Maelstrom. In order to help him out, Vanda Darkflame sends players to gather ten buckets of Maelstrom samples from Skulkins mining in the Maelstrom Quarry of Crux Prime. At one point, Rutger Hemoglobin insulted Olivia Nightshade's hat, which resulted in the witch attempting to turn the vampire into a frog. The spell failed and, realizing that he needs Olivia's help to brew the Maelstrom dye, Rutger asks players to send his apologies to the witch. However, when players return to Rutger Hemoglobin, the vampire has infected himself with Maelstrom due to his work with the collected samples. Under the mistaken impression that this is the spell cast by Olivia, he sends players to seek a cure from Doctor Overbuild. Players must return with a charged Imagination Backpack and use the Imagination to cure Rutger Hemoglobin. The vampire then decides to end his experiments with Maelstrom dyes. Rutger Hemoglobin's clothing business has been going strong enough for the vampire to consider considering getting himself a new haunted house. However, because he is not a skilled builder, Rutger began the Nexus Force Championship with a contest to build his dream home. He judges entries with the criteria that they must be spooky yet refined and classy, and also wishes for a cemetery for his nephews and nieces. Missions *Involved in Hair Beyond Compare *Sharing Ideas *Involved in Luxuriant Purple *Apologies to Olivia *Involved in Hexed and Vexed *Paging Dr. Overbuild *Involed in Imagination is the Cure Items for Sale at this Location Before LEGO Universe Rutger Hemoglobin originated as the Vampire from Series 2 Minifigures. According to his Bio on the Minifigures website, Rutger Hemoglobin does not practice traditional vampire activities, preferring fruit smoothies over drinking blood. He lives in a large stone castle near a local village, and the villagers are pleased about having a friendly vampire in the neighborhood. Rutger is very skilled, with very high levels of strength and speed, although he only has average creativity. Rutger Hemoglobin is one of the results for the Minifigures "Which Monster Minifigure are you?" quiz, which describes the Vampire as cultured, sophisticated, good with small animals, having a great fashion sense and just plain all-around-cool. Trivia *Hemoglobin is an iron-containing protein in red blood cells, necessary for oxygen transport. *Rutger Hemoglobin speaks with a stereotypical East European accent, switching out "th" and "w" for "z" and "v", respectively. *Rutger Hemoglobin wears a Paradox Valiant Cape, indicating that he is a member of Paradox. His cape is unique however, as no other cape has a collar like his. *While Rutger Hemoglobin claims that he is "not bad looking for 300 years old", his Bio on the Minifigures website states that he is only 200 years old. *Sutoro Hatto and Rutger are the only 2 "pale" skinned NPC's in the game. External Links *Vampire Bio References Gallery Rutger Hemoglobin before LU.png|8684 Vampire Vampire old textures.png|Rutger Hemoglobin textures with unused eyes and eyebrows Rutger Hemoglobin.png|Rutger Hemoglobin in-game rutgercape.jpg|Rutger Hemoglobin's Paradox Valiant Cape Infected rutger.PNG|Rutger Hemoglobin infected with the Maelstrom Rutger Hemoglobin Glitched.png|A glitched Rutger Hemoglobin Category:Nexus Tower NPCs Category:Nexus Tower NPC Vendors Category:Collectible Minifigures Category:Canon Immigrants